The Legend Of Kurohime
by Sarah Lilac Morgan
Summary: The Winter War is over and the Soul Reapers think they are in the all clear. But a new evil has appeared and they know of a powerful secrete they are willing to use that could bring the Soul Society to it's knees. ByaXOC A LOT OF ACTION
1. The Capture!

**A/N:**** So, I've finally decided to write a fanfic about my awesome OC and Byakuya. My last couple of attempts didn't really go well – mainly because I suck at writing action and my OC is action packed. Anyhow, here goes nothing, review to let me know what you guys think.**

**!!!MAJOR EDIT ALERT!!! Sorry guys. In order to make this story flow with the evil doers I've created, I've had to change the beginning of the story. But I still guarantee greatness =)**

**(Concerning my other fanfics – I'm getting to them, life's been pretty hectic and I should be able to update all of them very soon.)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Except for Sakura and a few other characters, they were all my idea =D**

* * *

Sakura stared out of the classroom window content with finding something else more interesting than poetry. The sun was at its highest peak and she could feel the warmth radiating from it as she continued to ignore the teacher's babble.

_Anything would be better than this, she silently mused._

* * *

The young girl giggled resulting in her high, curly light purple pigtails to bounce in reaction. Her small, fragile figure shook with excitement as she stood on the tall wired fence, with the rest of her comrades, staring straight into the eyes of their target.

"She doesn't even see us coming." She mocked out loud in her soprano voice bouncing the black and white spiked ball in her right hand.

The scrawny, towering man beside her repositioned his square framed glasses and crossed his arms in a know-it-all manner across his white coat chest. "Of course she doesn't. She is concealed within a specially constructed Gigai to ensure that she has no connection to the spiritual worlds. Therefore, she will not be able to see us until we release her."

"Then why don't we hurry up and get this show on the road?" She questioned hypothetically throwing her arms up in a dramatic air.

"Yuuko's right." An even tone cut in, the man pulled his black sunglasses off his head, placed them over his eyes in preparation and turned to the muscle bound man beside him. "Daiki, are you ready?"

The man bowed his head in response and made a grunting sound of approval. "Then, Ichirou," Yuuko began, wearing an evil expression. "Let the age of the Andoutorawa Nai Clan begin." She giggled.

Ichirou reached into his hooded jacket and pulled out two beautifully crafted hand guns with the word 'shouri' carved elegantly on each gun. He additionally took two, bright red cartridges out of his pockets and loaded them into the guns. He squeezed the triggers down with his forefingers and mouthed the word 'Boom'.

* * *

"Miss Shihōin," Sakura's head shot up in reaction to hearing her name being called by her unhappy teacher. "What could possibly be more entertaining outside the window than what I'm trying to teach you?"

Her eyes widened in fear of not having an appropriate answer. Also, she didn't like the idea of another lunch detention. "Uh...nothing?" She attempted.

"That's right. Now-"Abruptly, the windows beside Sakura exploded filling the room with smoke, debris and high pitch squeals. Everything in the room was push by the force of the explosion to the left side of the room leaving children buried under furniture badly injured.

Sakura pushed the desk top off top of her whilst whipping away the warm blood seeping from the large gash across her left brow. The nauseous, metallic smell filled her senses and she stumbled to stand completely straight.

Brushing back her short blond hair she winced and moaned from the pain coursing through her teenage form and stared down at her blood stained hand in shock. "W-what the hell is going on?" She felt the large tight grip around her waist and gasped when she realized no one was close, nor monstrous, enough to be doing it.

Terrified tears rapidly made their way down her grim covered face mixing with blood and smut as she was pulled effortlessly out of the large hole now consisting within the wall by an invisible force.

* * *

"She looks so scared." Yuuko teased leaning as close as possibly to her face once Daiki landed back on solid ground, his extremely large and heavy form creating a small gouge. They all watched as Sakura attempted to push and pry her out of Daiki's rock hard grip.

"To perform the separation correctly, we need to threaten the gigai's life and her soul should naturally release its self from its bonds as a defense mechanism, because, after all, we would be threatening her well being as well." The nerd like man explained.

"So this is why Sasuke-sama gave us this!" Yuuko exclaimed, suddenly happy she had figured out the secrete behind the katana in Ichirou's hand. She removed her hand from pointing at the plain katana and placed it back against her hip. "Let's get this over and done with already, I'm parched." She complained.

"Alright then." Ichirou added stepping closer to Sakura.

Daiki lowered Sakura closer to the ground and Ichirou gripped her shoulder and quickly thrust the katana right through Sakura's center. A vast gush of air escaped her mouth along with more blood. She struggled to breathe for several seconds longer before a separate body left the injured form and dropped to the ground on her knees. She covered her mouth with her hand as she leaned forward and coughed in an effort to regain her breath. Her long, raven hair cascaded around her pale face and her adult, athletic figure was blanketed in an expensive silk cape.

Daiki tossed the lifeless Gigai across the school grounds. "Is it her, Hiroshi?" He grunted.

Hiroshi leaned forward and placed his fingers under Sakura's chin and lifted her face towards him. She watched him closely with an empty expression without speaking a single word. "She's definitely got the clothes to be a royal." Yuuko scowled, dropping the exquisite clothing out of her fingers.

Hiroshi turned her face to each side, taking his time to study her. He stood back straight and Sakura examined the people surrounding her silently. "It's her. Daiki, you know what to do." He stood back to give the large man some room.

Daiki effortlessly slapped the confused girl unconscious and flopped her body over his shoulder. Yuuko smiled and snapped her fingers. A swirling black portal appeared in front of them all and Yuuko stepped forward first and as she disappeared with in the black type mist she mused, "Man, I love being evil."

* * *

**A/N:** **Okay, so, like I said, I changed the first chapter and the title of the story. But I like this version better. By the** **way, 'shouri'** **means 'victory'.**

**Next week: Expect captains, more bombs and awesomeness =D**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**- Sarah Lilac Morgan**


	2. The First Confrontation!

**I know I promised Captains and more explosions in this chapter, but I figured I would be diving to fast into the story, so, I came up with this chapter to fill in the time. The narrator smiled sheepishly.**

"_**Your hopeless, you know that." Sakura pointed an accusing finger and crossed her arms around her chest defiantly.**_

**You just shut up and go back to sleep. The narrator snapped back.**

"_**Fine then. Geez, it's so boring just being unconscious all the time, can't I be doing something more interesting?" She complained.**_

**Don't worry, you'll be doing something more interesting soon enough.**

* * *

"...Captain...World of the Living..."

"...Rangiku...STOP!..."

"...Unusual spiritual pressure..."

"...Just wanted to see what would happen..."

Suddenly, Ichigo's cupboard flew open, capturing everyone's attention, and Kon stood angrily with his eyes closed tightly in frustration accompanied by a rather large tick mark.

"Can you all just shut up! I was up all night spying on Karin and Yuzu's sleepover and I need SLEEP!" Surprised by the following silence, Kon opened his eyes, afraid that he had been dreaming of the voices. He stared at each face staring back at him.

His eyes landed on Rukia and he pounced. "RUKIA!!!!"

Out of reflex, the raven haired girl frowned and reached out her open palm, slapping Kon to the ground and pinning him there. Ignoring his muffled cries Rukia looked up at Ichigo who was also ignoring the interruption. "He hasn't seemed to change one bit." She mused, loosening the weight on Kon in the slightest.

"Well, what do you expect? He hasn't seen you in months; you've been at the Soul Society recovering from the war with Aizen." Ichigo added gripping Kon's leg and pulling him from underneath Rukia's palm.

Kon gasped for air while he kicked around upside down in the air. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN! ICHIGO!!!"

"Will you calm down? You're so annoying when you're like this." Ichigo breathed obviously annoyed with his Mod Soul. Kon finally managed to leap out of his grip and jumped to the carpeted floor.

"Well if you didn't try to suffocate me to death all the time maybe I would!" He shot back his reply.

"I don't know why, but every time I see this Mod Soul it freaks me out even more." Kon turned around to identify the owner to the sultry voice. And then he pounced.

"RANGIKU!!!!" He found himself cut short again, this time, by Rangiku's hand.

"You'd think he'd learn after the first time." Renji thought aloud staring at the over active Kon once again fighting to breath.

Rangiku lifted her hand, releasing Kon and placed it back into her lap garbed in the Karakura High School uniform.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" The yellow soft toy questioned.

"That's what we were just explaining to Ichigo." Renji answered, pointing towards the orange haired teen.

"Anyway," Rukia added. "The Captain's are all being unusually hush-hush about all of this. It's odd." She pinched her chin in a gesture to show she was thinking.

"Maybe it's just Captain level information?" Rangiku suggested.

Renji turned to face his fellow friend and lieutenant. "Then why would they send two lieutenants and one non-rank Soul Reapers to ask the help of a Substitute Soul Reaper to get Captain level intel?"

"You've got a point there."

"Wait. They wanted me to help as well?" Ichigo asked, stunned.

"Yeah, apparently since we don't know much about this town and we're not always here, we had to inform you with what's going on and see if you could aid us if it became necessary." Rukia explained using the same words the Head-Captain himself had given them.

"Also, we're still pretty short numbered. People are still recovering." Renji voiced.

"Well, the only unusual spiritual pressure I've sensed was two days ago. But I didn't think much of it and I was out slaying another Hollow. I didn't go check it out because I could already sense the Stealth Force and Soi Fon were already there, so I left it at that."

"Captain Soi Fon was in the World of the Living two days ago?" Rangiku asked her brow creased in thought.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong Rangiku?"

"Well," She hesitated, unsure of herself. "Two days ago I was at the 2nd division helping Captain Soi Fon all day. I was by her side the entire time and not once did she come to the World of the Living."

Ichigo stared at the female lieutenant, positive that it was Soi Fon who he had sensed. He may not be the brightest person when it comes with concentrating on spiritual pressure; however he was sure it was her. "How could she have been in two places at once?"

Ignoring Ichigo's question, though he was curious as well, Renji asked another. "Why were you helping Captain Soi Fon all day?"

Rangiku chose Renji's query first, it seemed easiest all tough confusing. "I'm not entirely sure. The Captain just came up to me after his meeting with the other captains and told me I was to work with Captain Soi Fon for the rest of the day and I ended up doing useless chores that she could have done without me. It was confusing because he wouldn't answer my question when I asked him why." She added the last part more as a question to herself. "About Captain Soi Fon being in two places at once, maybe it was an imposter?"

"I don't think an imposter could mimic Soi Fon's spiritual pressure that well." Ichigo said.

"With what both Ichigo and Rangiku have told us, I think it's a safe bet to assume that the Captain's are keeping something from us." Rukia finally added her thoughts into the conversation reluctantly causing the room to fall silent out disbelief and the possibility of her words being true.

"Why would you say something like that?" Kon asked, who had been sitting quietly listening in on the conversation now curious.

"Well, everybody knows that Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya are close, so why would he not answer a simple question from his very own lieutenant? And then there is the fact that we have been told barely anything and basically know nothing of the reasons why we are here besides keeping an eye out for the odd spiritual pressure. And Captain Soi Fon in two places, in different dimensions, at the same time? A technique like that has never been heard of, and even if she had come up with it on her own, I doubt she would have a purpose to put Rangiku on everyday squad chores and be in the World of the Living while ordering her around at the same time."

As everyone thought about Rukia's words Ichigo said, "You've had a lot of time to think about this, haven't you?"

"I've been thinking about it ever since we were put on the mission."

"Not to mention how we were practically kicked through the gate to get the mission started." Renji added. The two female Souls Reapers nodded in agreement.

"It's as if they want us to complete the mission as soon as possible but couldn't release any important information to us about the mission." Rangiku voiced.

"And that's why I'm pretty sure they are keeping something from us." Rukia concluded her explanation, every one turned to Ichigo for his opinion on the matter, including Kon.

"Uh..." He started, thinking of all of this through before speaking. "Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about this. It could cause panic in the Soul Society to learn that the captain's are withholding information about weird spiritual pressure, especially since the war has only been over for 3 months now."

"Ichigo is right. People may jump to conclusions and think Aizen is still alive and working against us. It would be safe to keep this information in the World of the Living." Rangiku agreed with Ichigo.

Renji abruptly leaped onto his feet, Rukia stared up at him, worry painted all over her features. "What is it Renji?"

"Can you guys feel that?" He asked referring to nothing in particular; however Rangiku was next to jump to her feet immediately leaving her gigai.

"The unusual spiritual pressure!"

Rukia and Ichigo instantly leaped out of their gigai's and followed Renji and Rangiku out of the window towards the unusual spiritual pressure.

* * *

"Damn Hollows!" Yuuko turned in a circle tightly gripping the chain to her black and white spiked ball, the tips now seeping with green liquored, in both hands as it collided with the side of the beast like skull sending it hurtling into a group of thick trunk trees 10 feet to the left. The Hollow managed to snap a few trees in half from where he made impact before dissolving into the air and disappearing.

"Why does that girl have to attract so many God damn Hollows?" She asked any one of her companions behind her with poison lacing her hateful words and a deadly scowl. "I mean I love beating them up, but please, there has to be an extent." She added as she turned and waltz back to the others.

"Number 112. You're keeping up pretty well, Yuuko." Daiki said in his deep husky voice, ignoring the little girl's question.

"Because the girl is unconscious there is no way for her to conceal her massive amount of spiritual pressure. Some of it is even leaking through Mira's Kido barrier, attracting the Hollows, and she is putting all of her strength into concealing it." Hiroshi stood with his hands together behind his back, standing straight almost creating the impression of a twig. He could mimic Yuuko's reply word for word for he had heard it a million times beforehand.

"That's because Mira is a weakling! She uses Soul Reaper techniques, how much weaker can she get?" Yuuko scoffed, her cheeks turning crimson in outrage. "Why Sasuke-sama keeps her around him is a complete mystery, she slows us down, talks like a freaking mouse and has no combat experience what so ever! It's ridicules!" She turned around stubbornly with her arms crossed around her chest defiantly.

Hiroshi sighed. "Ah, sibling rivalry is such a blessing, don't you agree, Daiki?"

"Hmm." Daiki replied in his way of agreeing.

Yuuko quickly wheeled around. "SHE IS NOT MY SISTER!" Turning to face the other way again satisfied with the glare she had sent Daiki and Hiroshi, she whispered to herself, "No weakling like her could ever be my sister, no matter what anybody claims."

"Whatever you say, Yuuko." Hiroshi teased as he began his way into the large cottage.

"SHE IS NOT MY SISTER!" She quickly shot over her shoulder and continued to mumble insults.

* * *

Hiroshi gracefully strolled his way through the dark corridors; each step he took closer to his destination brought more pressure to his limbs yet he still stood tall regardless of the pain. Thinking of the pain made him think of Mira, the woman attempting to conceal the spiritual pressure for two days surely by now must be feeling it. However, she was a master at Kido, and despite her younger sister's cruel words, Kido was her strong point.

He pushed open the wooden double doors and stood forward as they shut quietly behind him. A woman dressed in a plain dark grey kimono sat against the wall with her legs crossed and her eyes closed. Obviously she was concentrating very hard. She ignored her surroundings easily and never bothered to brush aside the short cut purple hair in her extremely pale face. Hunger pains traveled through her relentlessly but she never quivered or uttered a complaint.

Hiroshi next looked up to the man garbed in a tattered Soul Reaper's uniform sitting in a cushioned arm chair, his chin resting in his palm creating the impression that he was deep in thought. All of the man's attention was pointed towards the unconscious girl spread across the four-poster bed positioned in the middle of the room and he seemed completely unaffected by the small leak of spiritual pressure.

"Sasuke-sama," he bowed in respect waiting patiently for permission to stand.

"Ah, Hiroshi just the man I needed to see." Sasuke stood up from the chair his short copper hair slightly moving with the breeze through the open window. "I need you to do a favor for me, Hiroshi." His smooth tone ordered.

He quickly bowed once more. "Anything you want, Sasuke-same."

Sasuke laughed once, amused by Hiroshi's undying loyalty. "Tell me, how much longer until our guest wakes?"

The two males walked up to the raised platform to where the bed was and Hiroshi reached forward and placed his hand against Sakura's cheek. "Daiki had hit her a lot harder than expected." He added, filling the silence that had suddenly flooded the room. He turned to face his leader, "We should have about 3 more days. She will be undeniably hungry and her limbs may be a bit stiff, other than those problems she should have a little head ache."

"Thank you, Hiroshi. How are Yuuko and Daiki handling guard duty?"

Hiroshi chuckled. "Yuuko has manage to defeat 112 Hollows so far and isn't happy about it,"

"When is she ever happy?" Sasuke questioned hypothetically.

"And Daiki is handling it like is handles everything else."

"Good, good." Sasuke turned and walked his way back to his previous seat. "Hiroshi, go begin the preparations for Phase Two would you." He rested his chin back into his palm and stared intently at his latest possession.

"Of course, Sasuke-sama." Hiroshi bowed quickly and walked his way out closing the doors behind him.

Waiting until he had left, Sasuke smirked. "Mira,"

The quite woman slowly raised her head. "Yes, Sasuke-sama?" Her words barely audibly.

"I can sense some distractions coming our way, thicken the barrier and warn the others." He ordered never peeling his gaze away from Sakura.

"As you wish." She lowered her head and began to mutter the incarnation.

"Mask the shadows with blood and stone," pausing, Mira pulled a small knife from her pocket and pierced the tip of her finger. She applied pressure to the self inflicted wound and continued. "With the wind traveling east and the sun falling west," each hand extended to the east and west representing the directions, one glowing red stripe ran up and down each arm. "The moon spirit showering cherry blossoms, create the impenetrable circle of time and space. Bakudo number 68, Crimson Barricade! " She finished the incantation by drawing a circle in blood and as she removed her finger the circle immediately began to glow matching each arm.

A transparent red box shot up from the ground surrounding the bed for 5 seconds and disappeared blocking the previous small leak and Mira went back to concentrating all her strength in concealing the spiritual pressure.

"We've got company." Yuuko practically sang outside, retrieving the message from Mira. "This oughta be fun." She added with a giggle of anticipation.

Ichirou appeared beside Yuuko, stepping out of the swirling black mist he stood at his ready and quickly pulled up the sleeves too his hooded jacket. "They're directly in front of us." He informed the others.

* * *

"I'm not sure of whats going on, but some spiritual pressure just vanished." Rangiku informed her friends as they flashed step their way towards the destination of the weird spiritual pressure in the tree tops of the woods of Karakura Town.

"Do you think they know we're coming?" Rukia questioned Renji, who ran beside her.

"Then why aren't they hiding any of that other spiritual pressure?" He answered with another question. "Whatever is going on, it's got me curious." He added and sped up.

They each leaped down to the ground one by one landing in tall green grass and froze when they saw the owners to the spiritual pressure.

"And here I was thinking we were doing a good job at concealing our spiritual pressure." Yuuko pouted, once again bouncing the ball in her hand, it already beginning to seep the green liquored.

"We don't have time to play around with Soul Reaper's, Yuuko." Ichirou voiced both his and Daiki's opinion in the end receiving her scowl.

Renji stepped forward. "Wait. You know what we are?"

"Of course we do." Yuuko answered in a know-it-all manner. "Soul Reaper's are the weakest creatures in the Soul Realms. How could we not know?" She continued to tease with a devilish grin shaping her lips.

Renji immediately took the bait. "WE ARE NOT WEAK! WE ARE-"

Rukia quickly placed her arm in the way of Renji, stopping him in his tracks. "Don't let her goad you, Renji. We need information not a fight."

Stepping forward, Yuuko giggled. "Unfortunately for you four, all you'll be getting out of us is a fight."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Rangiku asked the question in everyone's mind, her hand resting on the hilt of Haineko.

"That information is strictly confidential. You'll have to figure it out for your selves." Yuuko stopped bouncing the ball and gripped it tight in her hand. "So are you guys gonna fight us or what?"

* * *

**This chapter actually turned out longer than I expected. I also didn't expect for it to go into the 3****rd**** chapter either.**

"_**And I'm still unconscious." Sakura complained, poking at the narrator in an attempt to annoy her.**_

**Will you give me a break! You'll wake up soon, just give me some time okay. And Hiroshi already said about 3 days.**

"_**BUT I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG! I NEED FRIED RICE NOW!!!" She cried out dramatically gripping at the cloth across her heart.**_

**What am I going to do with you...?**

**Sarah Lilac Morgan.**


	3. Mysterious Enemies!

**A/N:**** Chapter Three. Sorry for the wait ^^;**

Silence swiftly covered the air now thick with tension and intrigue. Neither party had once come across one another nor had they any idea of his or hers abilities. Everybody moved with caution with hands on weapons at the ready in case of any sudden movements.

Yuuko sighed loudly, honest disappointment marking her features, as she lowered her weapon, shocking the Soul Reapers and keying Daiki and Ichirou to her thoughts – they had spent too many years among each other to not understand – she said:

"How frustrating, I was actually looking forward to this." Her grip tightened on her weapon and her lips tugged at the corners, however this fight began it was still exciting. "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to attack first!" Yuuko sped towards Ichigo, her hand sliding down the rapidly extending chain as she began to take her first swing.

The orange haired Soul Reaper quickly jumped to attention and reached to his back and caught grip of his hilt, unsheathing Zangetsu just in time to block the young girl's attack, the force of the blow causing him to stumble a few steps back. Wind rustled in every direction and the smell of an entertaining fight filled Yuuko's senses. Rangiku, Rukia and Renji stood with their swords unsheathed, too far away and too surprised to aid Ichigo. Daiki and Ichirou stood in their place confident in Yuuko's skill.

Yuuko lifted her head to the clear afternoon sky and laughed almost manically and quickly locked eyes with Ichigo. "You might actually be worth fighting, Carrot Top."

"Ha!" Ichigo replied, feeling confident with his opponent even though her strength had its toll on his arm. "I could say the same thing for you, Little Brat." The pair prepared for a second assault but both froze when another person entered the field.

"Yuuko!" Mira ordered quietly, praying her sister would respect the chain of command. "Sasuke-sama has ordered us not to attack." Her voice was bold despite her tone. Everyone's attention turned towards her in interest, however, Yuuko twirled around, her body tense with aggression aimed towards her sister.

"What do you mean "not to attack"?" She mimicked darkly.

"We are to stand down, Yuuko. It is not the time for us to face our enemies, we haven't yet finished with the preparations. Attacking now would be foolish and possibly harmful to Sasuke-sama's goal." Mira walked in front of her comrades, clasped her hand together to her chest and bowed her head. "I've been ordered to erase the Soul Reapers memories to prevent anything from going wrong. Yuuko, please be patient." Yuuko frowned, unable to defy her master's orders.

Rangiku leaped forward, finally finding the ability to speak although still shocked. "What do you mean Preparations? Preparations for what?"

Mira ignored Rangiku. "Binding leaves from the forbidden apple tree, 73 flakes of brown snow, 16 wings of the Hell Butterfly-" All four quickly realized Mira was performing a kido spell and quickly charged forward to end it. "Bakudo number 14, Black Teleport!"

Renji had finished rising Zabimaru but paused when he felt a sudden tug originating in his chest. He laid one hand over it, however, before he could question it, the whole team suddenly collapsed into the same black mist which helped transport their mysterious enemy's and vanished from the field.

Yuuko reached boiling point. Her brows furrowed with frustration towards Mira, standing tall she threatened Mira with her best scowl. "What the hell was that for!" She screamed arms tight at her sides and hands in hard fists. "We could've finished them all off easy, and you just make 'em disappear so we can't kill 'em!" Yuuko gripped her weapon not caring about the green liquid seeping down her arm as she aimed towards her elder sister.

Mira quietly turned and walked towards Yuuko, unaffected by her hostility. "As I said before, Yuuko, it's not the time for our enemies to learn of us. I thought that would be obvious, besides, you and Daiki will be the ones to introduce us to them, however, now is not the time." Mira attempted placing her hand on Yuuko's shoulder, even though she understood Yuuko's hatred for her, but the pig tailed girl cringe from the touch and continued her assault.

"What's the harm in doing it now!" Mira's hope of settling this quarrel was quickly flattened.

"If they were to find out that we have her, everything we have worked for, for so many years, will be lost. She's too powerful to be in their hands, and we need her."

"If she's meant to be so powerful why are we helping her?" Yuuko questioned, her tone now turning more curious than angry.

"She hasn't fully awakened, and until so, she will need our aid."

"She mustn't be that strong then. After all, she is a stupid Soul Reaper." The swift, impulsive action of Mira's open palm hand connecting with Yuuko's small cheek creating a large, unhealthy cracking noise caused Yuuko to stop her rage and simply stare in shock at her sister's uncontrolled outburst in a reply to her spiteful words.

Mira's violet eyes glared down in pure anger. As she disregarded the unnatural tingling in her finger tips she finally took charge. "How dare you say that, Yuuko! You must be more careful with your words!" Her tone appeared to be full of anger; however the undertone of concern was not hard to miss.

"Mira is right, Yuuko," Ichirou walked up beside Mira and placed his firm hand on her shaking shoulder to help ease her. "You would have been punished if she had heard you. She would have killed you." Mira's eyes quickly sought for the ground as tears swelled in her eyes. Yuuko was the only one she had left.

The little girl quickly stalked away, pausing to turn slightly back to face her crying sisters hunched back. "I'm sorry, Mira." And with that, she headed inside.

Ichirou managed to raise the weeping girl's eyes to his solemn grey eyes. "She'll learn soon enough, you have no reason to fear for her safety." He attempted to calm his old friend.

"I understand that, Ichirou." She managed to choke out past the lump that had formed in the back of her throat, both due to the disrespect in Yuuko's words and the actions Mira had taken to silence them. "However, I doubt she will be as lenient as I if she were here." Mira lifted her pale hand to her eyes and wiped the unwanted tears away and stood straight. "Sasuke-sama has Hiroshi preparing for the next part of our plan. We must rest now to ensure we are at full strength."

"What the hell just happened?" Ichigo groaned, rubbing his backside as he stood up from where he had landed just outside the woods. He had no recollection of going there and no idea why he would be interested in a place such as this.

"Get off me, Renji!" Rukia screamed as she tried to lift Renji's unconscious form off of her. After freed she punched him in the face to wake him up. "Next time, try not to land on me, you idiot!"

Renji rubbed at his sore cheek. "How did I end up landing on you anyway?" He asked, not caring for Rukia's frustrated glare.

"A better question would be; how did we end up out here when we were just in Ichigo's room?" Rangiku picked up Haineko and seethed it, curious to the reasons behind why it wasn't already seethed.

All four realized they had a blank patch in their memories, and as they stared at one another, as if doing so will reveal everything, Ichigo spoke the only answer he could think of. "Looks like we're paying a visit to good old Hat 'n' Clogs."

"So, what brings to my wonderful shop today?" Urahara threw his arms out wide as he sat at the little table with Ichigo and his companions. "I do have a few specials today, if any of you are interested." He winked, and with a laugh, took a sip of tea already served on the table.

"Do you know why all of us can't remember anything in the past 30 minutes?" Rangiku asked first.

Urahara's eyes widened. "Wow, you like to get straight to the point."

"This isn't a joke, Hat 'n' Glogs, we can't remember anything. We were at my place and then, next thing you know, we're on our backsides out the front of the woods." Ichigo pointed out, his tone on the edge of frustration.

"Hmm," Urahara scratched at his chin in obvious thought. "That is rather odd. Why are you three here in the first place?" He asked Rukia, Renji and Rangiku. "Is it because of all the weird spiritual pressure around?"

"Yeah, that's why we're here. We were in the middle of explaining that to Ichigo when everything just goes blank." Renji added.

"Hey, Yoruichi!" Urahara called out to the sleeping cat on the cushion, clearly enjoying the suns warm rays. "Didn't you say something about the spiritual pressure being something familiar?"

The black cat lifted her head, and speaking in the male voice she used while in her current form she answered, "Only vaguely. It seemed darker than the usual Hollow." She turned her head to look at the three fully qualified Soul Reapers. "Did the captains say anything to you?"

"Nothing." Rukia said solemnly.

"You know, it could've been kido." Urahara suggested.

Everyone in the room turned to face him. "What makes you think that?" Rangiku questioned.

"Because he can sense it on you." Yoruichi jumped onto the small wooden table. "It would seem you have confronted whoever it is with this odd spiritual pressure and they obviously don't want their presence known."

Ichigo sighed. "So even though we've just beaten Aizen, and won the war, we have a new enemy on our hands?"

"It would appear so."

**A/N:**** So, it's not as long, or as good, as I wanted it to be. But it's a new chapter nevertheless. Enjoy and review =D**

**Sarah Lilac Morgan**


	4. Second Phase Put Into Action!

**A/N:**** Enjoy Chapter four, I tried to get everyone in on this chapter, if you want to see your favorite character, let me know by reviewing and I'll see what I can do. But you gotta leave some creative criticism for me to accept it.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Bleach, any of its story lines or characters. All belongs to Tite Kubo. I do however own Sakura, Sasake, Yuuko, Mira, Hiroshi, Ichirou and Daiki and the concepts behind their species. **

**

* * *

**

The captains of the Gotie Thirteen stood in their respective positions at attention, few with very eager expressions to determine the reasoning behind the sudden meeting called by Head Captain Yamamoto, while others showed little emotion at all. Each squad leader, with their different characteristics and outstanding skills, listened carefully to Soi Fon's detailed report from the World of the Living with interest and respect.

"What have you determined, Captain Soi Fon, of the current activity in the World of the Living?" Yamamoto's deep voice resounded throughout the wide room with authority.

Soi Fon stood apart from the group and faced Yamamoto, her face grave. "My men and I scoured the area extensively and have conducted a thorough search throughout the neighborhood for any further signs of who we might be dealing with. All have lead to dead ends. We are still looking for the Princess, however all traces of her spiritual pressure have vanished from her last known location, the only remains being her gigai and the guards posted for her protection. All were dead on arrival."

"Princess?" Captain Ukitake stepped forward, his face clouded with the evidence of a sick man. "We were never aware of any royalty being in the World of the Living, at least, I hadn't been told. Have I missed out on something important in previous meetings?"

Yamamoto sighed as each captain snapped to attention.

Kurotsuchi chuckled loudly. "The poor fool's never found out, did they? How intriguing." He pointed out with a teasing smirk.

"What exactly are you mumbling on about you old fool?" Kenpachi ordered.

"This definitely did just get interesting." Kyoraku tipped his hat to hide his amused smile.

"What is going on?" Toshiro asked impatiently.

Yamamoto nodded towards Soi Fon permission to explain. "Close to one hundred and ten years ago, we all remember the commotion surrounding the Vizards, Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin?"She paused for a moment for any objections, when none came forward, she continued. "Yoruichi escaped Soul Society with Urahara in tow. However, the pair weren't alone. They escaped with-"

"Sakura Shihoin." Byakuya Kuchiki finished stoically. "Word was that she had been returned to the royal family..." He trailed off, leaving no impression of concern on the topic.

"That was what was ordered for this world and the Human world to know." Soi Fon's words had all Soul Reaper's captivated.

"I had gone myself to the World of the Living, once their location had been discovered, to try and bring back the Princess. However, being as stubborn as some of us remember her, I had to give her a choice. Either return to the Soul Society and remain with the royal family, or stay where she was, although, she was ordered to abandon the zanpakto she had gained and be placed in a specially constructed gigai which allowed no spiritual connection in or out. This was built by Kurotsuchi." Yamamoto finished.

"A zanpakto, you say? Was she strong?" Kenpachi chimed in, excitement tipped his words.

"That's beside the point, Zaraki. What is problematic at the moment is that not only is Sakura Shihoin missing, but she has also been removed from her gigai. Whoever has planned this has been researching for a very long period of time to discover this information." Soi Fon chastised.

The room and its occupants fell silent, all in serious thought.

"_Hey! You're not allowed in there!"_

"_The Captain's are having a meet- AHHH!"_

All eyes darted towards the tall double doors at the head of the room, where the commotion and blood curdling screams were originating. Each hand rested on the hilt of a zanpaktou.

The doors flew off their hinges suddenly, landing with a thud where the Captains had previously been standing. All were now scattered around scrutinizing the two guests that stood proudly over mutilated corpses, staring carelessly into the room. The little girl stepped in front of the larger man carrying a vast bundle against his muscled hip. Her small hand rested on her hip, the other gripping a strange, spiked ball, dripping in a green substance.

"Breaking in here was almost too easy, eh, Daiki? Oh! And look, isn't this just perfect? They've all gotten together without our instructions! This is going to go quicker than I expected." She sent each Soul Reaper her trade mark smirk and tossed her weapon in the air before catching it without a single glance in its direction.

Yamamoto stood up from his chair and bellowed; "Who are you? How dare you walk in on a Captain's meeting!"

Yuuko giggled. "You see, Old Man. I couldn't care less that you were having a meeting; I'm simply here to gather up a few tools and be on my way. Perhaps rid the world of a few more of you fowl Soul Reapers. But who knows? I might not have the time if you persist to be difficult."

"Answer the question! Who are you?" Soi Fon unsheathed her sword.

The young girl cocked her head to the side, they were so easily annoyed, and it made this whole task a lot more fun than she had anticipated. She raised her arms to either side in a careless shrug and smiled. "We are the Andoutorawa Nai Clan." Reaching her free hand forward she ordered; "Now, hand over the blades of Kurohime."

"Is that what you're planning, child?" Yamamoto questioned.

"We don't like to be kept waiting, Old Man. Besides, you wouldn't know what we were planning anyway. That will all be revealed in due course. Now, do as I say!" Her face grew hot with rage as she repeated the words ordered for her to reply with.

"It is locked away. Only I know the location. I will not hand it over to you." Yamamoto replied calmly.

Yuuko's eyes narrowed and her jaw locked in frustration. "Fine then, be that way." She whispered through white teeth. "Daiki! Give our hosts the little gift we brought for them, but just the first one! We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for later."

Daiki placed the package he carried onto the floor in front of Yuuko and pulled off the dull coloured sheet to reveal a very complex mechanism covered in wires and metal. A small, blank, digital screen sat attached to one side beside a small black button. Once Daiki stepped back Yuuko rested her foot on the contraption and smiled evilly at the stunned Soul Reapers. This will make them sorry for defying Yuuko. Her! Of all people they choose to cross.

"This is a little gift we Andoutorawa Nai put together especially for you Soul Reapers. You see, we don't exactly like to be rejected, or denied, or even challenged. We are a proud species. So when I say: "Hand over the blades of Kurohime"; I mean, hand them over. Or... say goodbye to a little bit of your precious Seritei."

The captains, stunned into silence watch as Yamamoto stood. "What exactly are you threatening us with?"

Yuuko sighed. Her anger, being the loose cannon it was, began to build up again. "You're all a bunch of idiots." She reached forward and pressed down on the tiny black button. The exact moment she had done so, a loud explosion went off somewhere near their location and the room shook from the force. "That's what I'm threatening you pathetic creatures with!" She screamed through clenched teeth. "If you choose to ignore our demands any longer, then we will make sure there is nothing left of this retched place! We will leave everything in rubble until we find those blades!" She pointed down at the digital screen now displaying:

_3:58:43._

"When this counts down to zero, the Seritei will be gone. However, if we do get the blades before that time, we will prevent any more harm and destruction to your people and buildings."

Toshirou leaped into the air, unsheathed his sword and connected his blade with Yuuko's ball, the force of the block causing the room to fill up with wind and spiritual pressure. Toshirou dropped to the floor and stood back.

Yuuko simply shrugged off the attack. "You can't harm us. At the moment, we are more powerful than any of you can handle, and later, it will be impossible for you to even connect blades with us."

Daiki turned to leave the room, Yuuko followed behind. "You have until that clock reaches zero to contact us and give us the blades." The two vanished into black mist, not a trace, apart from the bomb, left behind.

* * *

"There it is. Hiroshi, let's move before they find us. Yuuko has sent us the signal." Ichirou commented calmly watching as the fire from the explosion grew larger, and panic took hold of the surrounding Soul Reapers. The pair stood atop a building watching as the guards of the research tower ran to help the victims of their first attack.

They both appeared in black mist outside the building and walked inside. "We're looking for the Captain's laboratory. Something that unique and special should be held there."

"I can find that for you." A Soul Reaper ran past, holding a vast collection of things, obviously shocked by the sudden explosion and ran past the pair without noticing them. Ichirou reached out and grasped a fistful of the girls kimono and all her belongings dropped to the floor. Ignoring the breaking noise from her things, Ichirou pulled the girl close to his face, releasing a part of his spiritual pressure to scare her even more than his fierce features would.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"Where is the Captains laboratory! Where does he store his experiments!" Ichirou yelled in a calm, yet, terrifying manner. The girl shook violently in his grasp and her words of protest stuttered through her thin lips.

"O-o-o-on the t-t-top floor... Please, d-don't kill m-mm-me!" Ichirou picked her up off the ground and threw her forcefully into the wall. She dropped lifelessly to the floor as Ichirou turned back to Hiroshi, still calm.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"My, Ichirou. That was quite mean of you. And yes, it is what I needed."

"Mean? I would have ripped her limb from limb if we had the time. For what the Soul Reaper's did... they deserve nothing less than death." Ichirou started forward.

"If I didn't know so well myself, I'd say you have spent too long in _her_ shadow." Hiroshi mused, continuing behind his long time friend and partner through the building to their destination.

* * *

"Ichigo... what are you doing?" Rukia stood outside the Karakura woods watching Ichigo inspect the ground like it was something interesting and meaningful. He hadn't heard her coming, though she knew that he had felt her, and heard her quiet question. Whoever attacked them was very powerful and, unfortunately, Rukia wasn't sure any of her friends from the World of the Living, or the Soul Society had quite yet recovered from Aizen and the Winter War. To be attacked so suddenly... Could they handle it?

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "There's a shield here..." He answered, standing up just as Rukia had reached him. "Whoever it was, doesn't want us back. Just like Yoruichi said."

"Wait." Rukia reached forward, placed her hand softly atop the barrier.

"What is it, Rukia?" Ichigo puzzled, worried by her sudden change in behavior. Rukia almost seemed, shocked.

"Ichigo, this is kido..." She let her words trail as Ichigo picked up her train of thought.

The orange haired Soul Reaper sighed. "You don't think there's a Soul Reaper in there, right?"

Rukia looked away. "Unfortunately, Ichigo, it could be true. We'll have to come back another time. The barrier is too strong to break through at the moment. Give it awhile. Whoever it is has to be getting weaker. You can't keep up kido that strong for too long."

* * *

Mira still sat in her cross legged position. Her head bowed, her kimono getting more wet from her sweat. Holding up these barriers were beginning to get difficult. However, she kept strong, and faithful. She was keeping a key part of their goal safe, and only she could do that. She huffed out a breath.

"It won't be too much longer now Mira. The others will return, and she will soon rejoin us. We just have to keep her safe until then." Sasake placed his open palm over the raven haired girl's brow, who still laid unconscious on the bed. He stared down at her and watched her chest rise and fall with each breath.

"It won't be too much longer, Daughter."

* * *

**A/N:**** Wooh! Got another chapter done. And, man, am I enjoying writing this. Sorry it takes so long for me to upload, I get pretty busy.**

**Just to let people know, the reason why the Andoutorawa Nai are written about the most, and in their point of view, is because this is their story, not the Soul Reapers. If you get that. I'm hoping you guys are liking it, a little bit more was revealed today, whether you can yet piece together them yet, or not. Let me know what you think, review for me and make me happy. Although I don't update often, I am always trying to think of good story lines, and plots, and I would like to know how my work is seen as.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorite or alerted so far, and for being patient with me. I love you guys.**

**- Sarah Lilac Morgan.**


	5. Confusion and Wonder!

**A/N:**** WOOH! Chapter five! Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All right belong to Tite Kubo. However, I do own Sakura, Sasake, Daiki, Hiroshi, Ichirou, Yuuko, Mira and the concepts behind their species.**

**

* * *

**Yuuko's short legs kicked back and forth over the edge of Sōkyoku Hill. Her expression in a slight frown and her thoughts muddled. She wanted little more than to destroy the very world she found herself stuck in for the next four hours and move on to a better chapter in her life. To move on to what she knew as normal. However, even she knew that they would have to pass this horrid part before her desires could be reached.

"Why must they be so difficult, Daiki?" She asked quietly, not truly wanting an answer. "We desire only what they have. How simple is it to give it to us?" Her eyes saddened as she watched the sun move higher into the clear, blue sky. Since _she_ disappeared, things for her, and the other Andoutorawa Nai, had been more than difficult. They only wanted peace and order; nothing more. She almost giggled aloud at her thoughts. In their world, peace and order was viewed differently than in a world such as the Soul Society. Yet, they wanted their equivalent nonetheless.

Daiki, standing behind the small girl keeping guard, didn't even spare her a glance. He understood her despair, he reciprocated it. "We will get what we want either way. We're simply giving them a choice."

Daiki's statement made Yuuko's giggle escape her lips. Her natural, blood thirsty behaviour breaking through her unguarded features. "The easy way or our way. Oh, how I hope they choose our way. The more Soul Reapers disposed of now, the less for us to decimate later." Her hand gracefully covered her small mouth as more laughter emitted.

"I long for their demise. For what they did; they deserve nothing less than our blades piercing through their flesh 'til their hearts beat no longer. Do you agree?" Her head twisted to glance at Daiki. His head nodded in agreement, which only made Yuuko's smile larger.

She stared back out over the Seireitei, watched with delight at the fumbling, confused Soul Reapers searching for the reason behind the recent destruction. "I hope she lets us come back here, when she's woken up, and lets us kill them all. That would make us all happy. More than her return will." Jumping up, Yuuko brushed the stray strand of her fringe behind her ear, made a mental note to fix her hair later, and turned to Daiki.

"Let's move. We still have some more things to take care of before we can return to the World of the Living." With that, Daiki followed Yuuko silently into the black mist and disappeared from Sōkyoku Hill altogether.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki sat at his desk, at the sixth division barracks, mulling over what had happened at the Captains meeting, before the Head Captain had declared it finished. His mind was pulled in several directions. These new enemies, their spiritual pressure was strong, and they didn't look like beings they had ever come across before. Vizard, Hollow, Arrancar or Soul Reaper. As if they had just appeared out of thin air, they had invaded the Soul Society and already demanded what they want. A different approach from other enemies, however, not much different from Human terrorists. Yet, their spiritual pressure showed no indication of them being Humans.

That mystery was momentarily put aside, to be replaced by another. Sakura Shihoin. Byakuya had been keeping tabs on the Soul Society's renowned Princess, or, at least he thought he had been. He received countless reports about Sakura's actions at the Royal Palace, her obvious bad attitude about being there, and her stubborn attempts to leave. However, with today's events, he had learned they had been all lies the Zero Division had concocted to keep his prying eyes away.

Sakura had been in the World of the Living, all this time, against his knowledge.

His eyes furrowed. His irritation grew until he could not hold his curiosity in any longer. He should have been concerned about the threats these Andoutorawa Nai had set up, and the panic and discord that had taken a hold of the Seireitei so quickly, however, his mind couldn't handle both problems at once.

Byakuya quickly got up out of his seat, and headed silently for the closed door.

* * *

"So this is the famous twelfth squad captain's laboratory?" Hiroshi mused to himself as his eyes scoured each and every nook and cranny of the large room. He scratched at his bare chin as he slowly made his way to the large computer that looked strangely like a churches organ. It was definitely different, but nothing he hadn't expected.

Ichirou frowned and sighed inwardly. "We don't have time to admire the Soul Reapers belongings, Hiroshi. Find what you need and let's get out of here." He stepped in front of his comrade and also inspected his surroundings. Ichirou was only sent here as the muscle, he hadn't had the need yet to kill anyone, bar that girl, though he had hoped there would have been a few Soul Reapers present in this room.

Hiroshi continued his way towards the computer taking up most of the dark room, fixing his glasses back up against the bridge of his nose. "You do understand Ichirou, that finding what we need in this mess might not be as easy as you intend it to be. We need to be patient. Trust Yuuko and Daiki to give us the time we need." He bent over the computer, eying its details, trying to uncover how to operate the keys

It didn't look to difficult, but just be cautious, he took a few more seconds to inspect it, while ignoring Ichirou's grunt of agitation. He was so easily worked up.

"I think I've got it." He murmured.

"You better have it." Ichirou warned, however, Hiroshi felt no true threat behind it.

Taking his seat, Hiroshi danced his fingers across the piano like keys; his mind working at a fast pace, that very few could keep up with. He looked forward to a meeting with the man who had constructed such a machine. Even he would admit it was quite brilliant. The keys rang with each tap his fingers made, and the screen flashed so quickly, Ichirou had to look away.

"I think," Hiroshi began, and paused when he heard the computer let out a tone and a device lifted from the floor in the corner. He flashed a winning smile and stood from the computer. "I did it."

Ichirou had already used his mist to stand in front of the device. Hiroshi soon appeared next to him. The device, made out of a hexagon shape, housed vials. All placed on its own shelf, reminding Ichirou of a bee hive. As it lifted from the floor, it hummed a silent sound and soon clicked aloud to let them know it was now locked into place.

The two stood silently, momentarily, both unsure of what next. "Which one is it?" Ichirou asked, his patience no longer a problem.

Hiroshi scratched at his chin again, his eyes staying on the device. "It _was _hard to find in the computer, however, I'm sure finding the right vial will be simple." He pulled one out, and very carefully, like a mother holding on to her child, he cupped the vial in his palm and read the label aloud. "First of July – First of August, 1889." He paused for a moment. "They must be labeled by dates. Do you remember when she disappeared?" He turned to Ichirou who wore a bored expression.

"Of course."

"Then search for it. We need that and the other. Then we will leave."

* * *

Yamamoto was stuck. For the thousand years he had been Head Captain, he had never found himself in such a difficult situation which called for immediate attention. He had called the Captains Meeting to close shortly after their new threats departure, with no real idea of how to deal with this sudden turn of events. He had kept close guard on the Princess, had ordered so, however, her kidnapping had been a shock he had never seen coming.

"Captain," Lieutenant Sasakibe asked his tone full of concern. Yamamoto had reiterated what had happened at the meeting to Sasakibe, hoping to receive an outsider's opinion. However, Sasakibe was as clueless as his captain. "Perhaps giving them the blades would be the easiest option."

Yamamoto frowned, creating more wrinkles in his aging face. "Hmm..." He was also beginning to think that was the only option open to them. Captain Kurotsuchi was currently looking at the explosive device left in their enemy's wake, though he doubted their being any real hope to stop the device without handing over the weapon.

"_What on earth were they thinking? If they were the ones who had kidnapped the princess, what would they need those blades for?"_ His mind wondered with questions that had no answers.

* * *

"I found it."

After an hour of searching through the many vials, and their memories, both Ichirou and Hiroshi managed to find the very two they needed. With smiles of victory the pair turned to one another, each holding their own, significant vial tenderly, as they knew the importance of what these vials had, and to lose them, would mean losing their hope.

"We should return to Yuuko and Daiki and let them know the good news." Hiroshi started, his voice tinged with the hint of enthusiasm. "Hopefully the Soul Reaper's have handed over what it rightfully ours."

"They're selfish beings, Hiroshi. I doubt they have cowered down just yet." Ichirou stated with his usual emotionless voice. Hiroshi had hoped that, with their success, Ichirou would, at least, smile.

"Well, whatever their progress, it's important that we leave. The least confrontations we get ourselves into, the sooner we return to the World of the Living."

Ichirou grunted his approval, reminding Hiroshi a lot of Daiki, and the two vanished.

* * *

Sakura's pale, blue eyes opened to a long corridor. The walls held no colour, in fact, the walls, ceiling, and tiles were all a bright white, and Sakura couldn't see an end, or an exit, on either end of the corridor. Her mind was blank, and as she tried to understand how she arrived in her abnormal surroundings, she realized she couldn't remember anything.

She panicked. Her heart raced inside her chest and breathing was heavy and difficult. To wake up in such a mysterious place with no knowledge of anything, bar her name and other simplicities, it wasn't natural.

"Calm down." Sakura wheeled around, her long, black hair, and her sleeveless white dress, took flight from the movement. That was her voice, though slightly deeper, yet she wasn't the one who had said those two words.

Her eyes landed on a figure, seated upon several black and white cushions against the wall. The woman was clad in black, her face, except for her mouth and nose, covered by a loose hood. She appeared young; actually, she appeared, although sitting, as if she shared the same athletic build and age as herself. She sat in a lazy position; however, her back was as straight as a pole. Her cheek rested on her knuckles and from what Sakura could tell, she seemed... angry, yet... glad.

Her heart seemed to fall back to its normal pace and she stared curiously at the smirking woman.

For awhile she watched the woman, her mind never stopped racing with questions. She took a step closer, and that's when she felt the bitter coldness. It seemed to bite through her skin to her very bones. The thigh high, thin fabric dress did little to protect her from it and her hands hugged her chest in an effort to warm herself. This only made the woman's smirk grow.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked her words shaky and raw, as if she hadn't spoken in a very long time. It scratched at her throat. This confused her, yet, she couldn't completely focus on anything else bar this woman.

The hooded woman raised her head ever so slightly, revealing the tiniest bit more of her features as the light exposed it, though she still didn't recognize the familiar face. She _knew_ that face.

"You need to wake up." Her words were confident, yet, they held a dangerous edge. Though Sakura didn't feel at all threatened by them; in reality, they comforted her.

Her feet moved her closer. "Wake up?"

The woman laughed. It didn't sound very pleasant. "How I've missed that face."

Sakura stared at her mouth, watched it smirk, it never curved to make a smile. Never. "You know me?" Confusion filled her tone.

"How could I forget you? Sakura."

Her blue eyes shot wide open as the realization hit her. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be.

"You're-"

* * *

**A/N:**** Tee hee, cliff hanger. Sorry about the wait. I was really stumped on this chapter, so I just wrote what came to me. Hope it was alright for everyone. I promise I will put some more thought into the next chapter.**

**- Sarah Lilac Morgan.**


	6. The People To Blame

**A/N:** I'm kinda disappointed in the chapter. But anyways, here you all go, please enjoy and review.

* * *

Sakura stood silently in shock, in the middle of the hollow hall, as her muddled memories placed the familiar face in front of her with a name. Her lips parted slightly as she drew a sharp breath inward; "Kurohime... what exactly is going on?" The woman's name passed easily through her full lips, just saying it allowed helped her relax.

Kurohime's face turned solemn, she felt the same confusion as her counterpart was, however displayed it in much more calm. Her mind was just as blank, and as she pulled the fabric back from over her brow, proved that Sakura and she were exactly alike. Each facial feature, each muscle and distinctive movement, mimicked one another. The only difference being Kurohime's blood red eyes that seemed to pierce everything she glanced at, however, Sakura still stood still, not disturbed by the resemblance the two women shared.

"It seems like it's been decades since we've seen each other. I've missed you." Sakura's voice was quiet with her last words; as if she spoke any louder she would break the important bonding taking place. It was true; Sakura's heart seemed to sing at the recognition it received from speaking with her friend. Her blue eyes inspected her surroundings further; "We're in my soul, aren't we?" Her eyes landed on Kurohime. "It hasn't changed."

Kurohime's lips smirked once more. "Coming from someone who has inhabited it for several years, I have to agree." Silence followed, until Kurohime spoke up. "You're right. We have been separated. However, seeing we are now conversing, it would seem that we're close." Her eyes narrowed. "You need to wake up. We need to discover what has happened and quickly. I don't appreciate being taken from you."

Sakura shivered from the fierceness in Kurohime's words, though she understood the dire importance of them. Whatever world she woke to, she knew she had to focus on figuring out what had happened. "You're my Zanpaktou... Kurohime, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this."

Kurohime smiled, yet her eyes stayed strong and cruel. "If you're not ready, then I'll be ready for you."

Sakura's head lifted, and she smiled sweetly at her partner, understanding each word she spoke. Kurohime would defend her, even when she was too weak to even stand. "I trust you, Kurohime."

With those words, Kurohime's head bowed, her eye lids closed over, and her usual smirk chilled Sakura to the bone.

"So you finally found us." Yuuko sang on top of a random roof top. "I thought it would take you a little longer to find it." She teased.

The twig like man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and held tightly on the small vial he currently had possession of. "Don't be too up yourself, Yuuko. Don't forget you still haven't held up your part of the mission."

"The Soul Reapers have been given their choice. We're waiting for them to comply." Daiki chimed in; no emotion in his voice.

"We'll get it. It belongs to us in the first place. It always has." Yuuko added determinedly.

The rush of spiritual pressure shocked all four, almost bringing them to their knees; almost instantaneously Head Captain Yamamoto appeared before them with his vice captain gripping a bundle covered with some cloth.

"Did you bring what we asked for?" Hiroshi asked after he managed to compose himself.

Yamamoto nodded and Sasakibe stood ahead of his captain and passed over the bundle into Ichirou's waiting arms, and immediately stood back.

The elder man's eyes narrowed further than usual. "We've given you what you wanted, now, give us what we want." Yuuko smiled, pleased with their enemies compliance. She withdrew a small device from the pocket of her kimono and pressed the single button that resided on it.

"All done," she threw the remote off the building and clicked her fingers together. The snap drew all of her comrades into the black mist and they disappeared, leaving Yamamoto and Sasakibe in their wake.

Sasakibe turned towards his captain. "Are you sure we did the right thing?"

"We did the only thing we could do to defend the Soul Society. Now, we just need to be ready for what they do next."

The group reappeared inside the cottage in the World of the Living. Yuuko skipped towards Sasuke who stood over Sakura's still body with anticipation. "I hope you have returned with some success?" he questioned smoothly.

Yuuko was the first to speak, her voice conveyed the impression of an innocent, young girl; "We did it! They gave us everything!" She turned around and leaned across the soft bed and stared admirably at Sakura, she wanted, more than anything, to see the woman reanimated as the lady she remembered. She glanced over her shoulder, back at Sasuke. "Can we do it now... please?"

The others watch on, amused at Yuuko's shift in character and Sasuke reached out to Ichirou for the bundle. "May I?" His words were more of a command than a question.

"Of course." Ichirou handed Sasuke the bundle and stood back.

"Finally," Sasuke mused to himself. "She'll finally be awoken from slumber." He smiled evilly, walked the few strides to Sakura and ripped the ragged cloth to reveal two plain katanas. He placed them down beside the young adults' body and stood back, ahead of the others but behind Yuuko, who stood in her same position expectantly.

Sakura's eyes suddenly flew open and her body shot upwards, as stiff as a metal rod. Her breath heaved in her chest, her beating heart racing. She lifted her pale hands to her face and inspected them carefully, shocked from the sudden tug that pulled her from her inner world. She searched her memory here, the same as she had before, and still came up blank. The usual technicalities were there, as in eating, walking, simple things that children learned to survive. There, of course, was Kurohime, yet everything else came up as a horrible blur.

Yuuko leaped forward and landed on top of Sakura, resulting in the older girl falling back. She planted her hands firmly on the bed to try to level her and stared down at the youngest embracing her tightly around her waist. Her face was hidden behind a shroud of bright purple pigtails that Sakura recognized immediately and a soft smile broke out across her face, replacing her former shock.

"I can't believe it..." Yuuko sobbed into Sakura's stomach. "You're back. You're actually back." When Sakura didn't reply, Yuuko lifted her tear filled eyes to her's, insult and shock covered her features. "You do remember me, right?"

Sakura placed her arms around Yuuko's shaking frame. "Of course I do, how could I forget you, Yuuko?" Yuuko's face brightened she kneeled beside Sakura on the bed. Sakura looked around at the smiling faces around her. "I remember all of you." She said as Kurohime reminisced in her mind's eye. Sakura wasn't quite sure how she could exactly remember each person in the room, no memories popped up, just their names and personalities.

Her blue eyes landed on a handsome man, walking back into the room with a glass in hand, he walked directly towards her and placed the cup into her hands suddenly.

"Drink," he ordered.

Sakura watched the man for a few moments, checking him out, trying to remember him, but his name came up blank, not a like to how quickly she remembered the other's names and glanced down at the liquid. It was different, very different. It didn't quite look like normal substances anyone would drink, it was thick, and black, and it appeared to swirl around in the cup without any movement on her part. It amazed Sakura, yet she trusted Yuuko and the others, and was positive they wouldn't allow her near any danger – it was instinct telling her so – and she slowly placed the cup against her lips.

In the back of her mind, she realized Kurohime had gone quiet and suspicious, though she drank the liquid. She took a quick intake of her body and health; she didn't feel any different. As she lifted her eyes to ask the stranger what the drink was for, the moment her eyes landed on the man a rush of memories flooded her.

"_Daddy!" The young girl ran towards her father, her smile so broad it reached both ears. Her floral kimono moved with the wind and her short, black hair curled around her heart shaped face in perfect waves._

_The father crouched down and embraced the girl as she leaped into his awaiting arms. As she pulled back, he brushed some curls behind her small ear, an endearment the little girl had grown quite use too over the five years she had lived._

"_Sakura, what have I told you about coming to the barracks before?" He chastised lightly. His eyes smiled brightly at his daughter as her head bowed ashamed._

"_I missed you, Daddy..." her eyes glanced up, silently begging her father for forgiveness. She clasped her hands behind her back and her left toes tapped the concrete innocently. "I just wanted to see you."_

_He laughed, and ruffled up her hair playfully. "It's alright, little one. Just don't let your mother catch you." He joked and stood straight. "Let's get you back home." He started off and Sakura skipped beside him._

"_Do you think you could play with me for a little bit?" He placed his hand on top of the young girl's head and gently guided her in the right direction._

"_Of course we can, Darling."_

Sakura's adult eyes widen, now recognizing the stranger in front of her. "Daddy...?" She puzzled quietly as she gently stood up from the bed to stand in front of the man. After a few silent moments, her arms shot around his shoulders and gave him a tight embrace, something inside her told her she hadn't seen him in a very long time, longer than she hadn't seen Kurohime in.

Her eyes brimmed with tears, as Kurohime silently scolded her for the sign of weakness, but she didn't care. "Daddy, I don't understand. Why can't I remember anything? Why do I feel so vulnerable?" She sobbed.

Sasuke pulled her backwards and pointedly looked her in the eye. "It was the Soul Reapers, they did this to you. They stole your memories, stole Kurohime, they took everything from you."

"The Soul Reapers?" She remembered the Soul Reapers, and the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. "Why? Why would they do this to me?"

"Jealousy and fear; and they fixed it by getting rid of you." Hiroshi added. He flinched as Sakura looked at him, not in fear, but in shock. This new form of her seemed far more innocent even if the physical resemblance looked the same, the way Sakura carried herself.

"So the Soul Reapers are responsible?" She asked, she strode towards the window of the small room and studied the tall trees that surrounded the cottage, she still couldn't tell where she was. "How long have Kurohime and I been separated?" She mimicked the same question Kurohime currently asked in her mind.

"At least one hundred and ten years..." Mira added calmly.

Sakura's mouth parted as she inhaled heavily trying to override the anger and shock. She didn't understand why the Soul Reapers would do such a thing. Wasn't she one of them? She would have to be to wield a Zanpaktou. Her hands tighten into small fists and she turned to face her friends and father.

"I want to know everything. Everything to fix what the Soul Reapers have stolen from me... everything."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait guys.

Review

Review

Review

**Sarah Lilac Morgan**


	7. Compensation in Bloodshed

Sakura was perched amongst the cushions of the window seat and her narrowed eyes gazed thoughtfully out the window while listening attentively to her friends explanations. They knew little more than what they had already revealed, they simply stressed how much the Soul Reapers were to blame for Sakura's separation from her most trusted ally and Zanpaktou.

"You must have risked so much to get her back to me..." she whispered dropping her gaze to her fiddling fingers. "I owe you all a debt of gratitude; I'm very grateful, thank you." Her eyes met her friend's with a melancholy glaze and her lips twitch upwards. Her gratitude was sincere, even Kurohime struggled to accept their help was very much needed, and she appreciated the risks they had taken to reunite them both.

Yuuko, who had not left Sakura's side since her awakening, wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist in a comforting gesture that elder girl accepted immediately. "We did it all for you and Kurohime-sama!"

"Yuuko is right," Mira finally spoke. "You've no need to thank us. We did what we believe to be right."

Ichirou smiled brightly at Sakura's praise, "After all, the Soul Reapers have no claim to you."

"I guess you're right." Sakura glanced down into Yuuko's mop of hair. "I just can't believe they would do something like this to me, of all people."

Yuuko pulled away from Sakura's arms. "Some people just have no respect for royalty." She commented angrily looking towards Sasuke for approval.

Sasuke was leisurely sitting on the very same bed his daughter had previously been sleeping on, allowing her followers to enjoy their reunion with their leader without interruption. As Sakura glanced towards him with eye beckoning for more answers he felt compelled to answer.

"You're the rightful heir to their throne, Sakura; and they rid of you before you could claim your seat to rule over them. Their fear and jealously became their motive for the treason they committed against you."

This forced Sakura cautiously to her feet and Kurohime's anger grew more and more towards the Soul Reapers. "Grandfather would have never agreed to it. He would never have allowed harm to come my way!" Her memory filled with kind thoughts of the Soul King; a man who had always wanted what was best for his only granddaughter. But doubt circled dangerously throughout her mind, tainting every memory with suspicion.

Sasuke stood, and made his way to his daughter to take her shoulders in his grasp. "It was his idea to begin with."

Sakura gasped and her eyes pooled with the same rage Kurohime was experiencing. "They can't be allowed to get away with this." She growled through clenched teeth.

"I never planned on it." Sasuke replied calmly. "You must return to the Soul Society, Sakura."

"Why?" She questioned curiously.

"To punish them of course; to reclaim your rightful seat to the throne and rule over the realm as you were born too." He answered as if it were as obvious as day. His hands dropped from her shoulders.

"_He's right,"_ Kurohime's voice echoed within the boundaries of Sakura's mind. _"They hurt you and I will not let them get away. I'll show them no mercy, I'll create rivers from their blood, hang their heads on pikes to shrivel up and stand as warning to never cross you again. That throne belongs to you just as much as my own belongs to me. They are the reason to our separation, your pain and loneliness in this world of inferior beings. Allow them no mercy and I shall serve you rewardingly, Master."_

Sakura's mind swam in thoughts that challenged Kurohime's unswerving loyalty and the stories of which her father and friends spoke to her. Kurohime's bloodthirsty attitude hardly shocked Sakura, in an odd way; it comforted her to know she was in such capable hands. Yet her anger was apparent, even to herself. She wanted the Soul Reapers to pay for what they did to her, for banishing her to this world for over one hundred years.

Did she not deserve compensation?

Her eyes met her fathers, full of determination and decision. "I'll do as you ask of me."

With a smirk of approval he turned to face her friends. "What of the rest of you?"

The five very different personalities left no room for debate and Yuuko answered without doubt. "We will follow Sakura-sama wherever she leads us."

Sakura turned to face the window once more, her train of thought turning towards the betrayal of her friends and family from a past life.

"_Serve me well, Kurohime. For now, my faith lies within you and all you promise me."_

Her blues eyes closed; allowing a single tear to leave as all she saw was the twisted smile of her friend.


End file.
